In the processing of metals in the molten state it is necessary to obtain a sample representative of the parent material, at various stages in the processing, for the evaluation of either its chemical composition or metallographic structure.
The device or sampler, adopted for attachment to the connector embodying the subject invention, is preferably designed to obtain a quick chilled sample from the flowing metal as it is transferred by pouring from one type vessel to another. It is primarily designed to be used where molten steel is poured from a teeming ladle into a mold.
For many years the typical method of sampling molten metal in the steel industry was to use what was defined as a spoon. The spoon consisted of a deep bowl type ladle or sampler attached to the end of a long handle and made of either cast or forged steel. The spoon varied in size and had a lip to facilitate pouring. In practice the pouring stream was controlled to a slow or partial stream and the spoon was then dipped into the stream of metal to obtain the sample. The spoon was usually tipped into either the right or left side of the stream, whichever was most convenient, and partially filled with molten metal. The molten metal content of the spoon was then poured into a small test mold positioned on the platform. The casting from this mold provided a sample 4 to 8 inches long, tapered, and 1 to 2 inches square in cross-section.
This conventional method of sampling is not only wasteful from the standpoint of time and material but also exposes the molten metal to atmospheric oxygen which can cause variations in the chemical content of the sample. The degree of the chemical variation is dependent on the grade of steel as well as the techniques of the individual doing the sampling. The effect is most pronounced with the elements of carbon and manganese with varying effects on other elements. Although the steel industry has been aware of the phenomenon and does make corrections; much could be gained by minimizing this condition. Other disadvantages of this conventional method are the need to arrest the stream and the extreme safety hazards involved with taking a sample when the molten metal stream cannot be controlled.